


Overcome

by this_wayward_life



Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Inflation, Dominant Bottom, Established Relationship, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Restraints, Riding, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_wayward_life/pseuds/this_wayward_life
Summary: Steve stays hard after orgasms, but still gets sensitive. Bucky wants to see how much he can take.--Day 26 - Overstimulation
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951222
Comments: 9
Kudos: 354





	Overcome

Bucky first discovered it in France.

Three weeks after his rescue from Kreischburg, the Commandoes were camping out just north of Paris, and he and Steve were crammed into a too-small tent together. Bucky had straddled Steve's lap and kissed him as they grinded together, and it had taken about two minutes before Steve was whimpering into Bucky's mouth and coming in his pants. 

He'd stayed hard.

Bucky had discovered, after copious hours of research, that Steve was able to come up to eight times without going soft, but he still got extra sensitive after his orgasms. Bucky had wanted to test just how much Steve could take, but before he could he was falling off that train.

After Hydra, when Steve and Bucky had rekindled their relationship and moved into a nice little Brooklyn apartment, the memories came back to Bucky after their first time having sex in the twenty-first century. Steve had made love to him in their bed, the room lit only by a solitary lamp, and they'd fallen asleep in each other's arms after. Bucky had woken up the next morning with the memories.

So, Bucky had planned. He'd set aside a night where they didn't have anything on the next morning, he'd cooked Steve dinner (beef curry, something Steve's become a bit obsessed with), and then he'd sat in Steve's lap and hand-fed him chocolate-covered strawberries. By the last strawberry, Steve's eyes were dark, his erection pressing into Bucky's ass. Which leads them to now.

Steve's hands are tied to the headboard with some high-quality rope that Bucky stole from Stark, and he's lying on his back without a stitch of clothing on him. His cock is curving towards his stomach and leaking, and it brushes against Bucky's inner thigh with every twitch of his hips. Bucky's straddling Steve's waist, one arm behind him to steady himself on Steve's leg, and his metal hand thrusting three fingers inside his asshole. 

"Buck, _please_ ," Steve groans, his head tipping back. "Baby, lemme open you up, lemme get inside you."

Bucky crooks his fingers, moaning loudly when it sends sparks shooting up his spine. Steve whimpers softly, his eyes fixed between Bucky's legs. 

"You sure you want that?" Bucky teases, rolling his hips just to give Steve a glimpse of his hole. Steve nods vigorously, not taking his eyes off Bucky's hand. Bucky takes pity on him and angles his hips upwards, giving Steve a good view as he twists his fingers. "Once I start, I'm not gonna stop."

"Don't care," Steve says, and Bucky bites his lip to keep from grinning. Steve has no idea what he's signed himself up for.

Bucky slides his fingers out of his ass and grabs the lube from beside him, squirting some onto his hand and wrapping it around Steve's cock. Steve moans loudly, his eyes squeezing shut, his hips starting to jerk up into Bucky's hand. Bucky takes his hand off as soon as Steve's lubed up, and chuckles when Steve whines unhappily.

"Calm down, Stevie," he soothes. 

Bucky leans down until their faces are inches away, his hair falling down like a curtain framing their faces. Steve tilts his chin up and purses his lips, and Bucky dutifully leans down and presses their lips together. He doesn't let the kiss last long, but when he pulls away Steve's got a blissful smile on his face. Raising himself onto his knees, Bucky positions Steve's cock at his hole and starts sinking down, sighing in satisfaction as the familiar feeling of being full comes over him. Steve thrusts up, probably on accident, and Bucky slaps his hip.

"Don't move," he scolds. Steve's head falls back as he scrunches his eyes shut, but his hips don't move again. Bucky adjusts his stance and steadies himself on Steve's chest, and starts moving.

Bucky loves sitting on Steve's cock, for a number of reasons. One is the fact that Steve has the best cock he's ever seen; it's long and thick and curves upwards slightly, just enough to pound Bucky's prostate with no strain, and taking it always leaves Bucky feeling a little sore. Another reason is that being on top is Bucky's favourite position - he doesn't like _topping_ , and Steve isn't a fan of having things inside him, so they rarely, if ever, switch. Bucky loves riding Steve because in this position, Steve's cock goes deeper, and Bucky controls the pace - if he gets tired, Steve can just grab his hips and thrust upwards and absolutely pound Bucky until he screams. Right now, Bucky immediately starts with a punishing pace, slamming himself down on Steve's cock and clenching up every time he goes down. Steve's close to coming after only a few minutes, yanking at his restraints and panting heavily, so Bucky doubles down on the pace, his eyes rolling back when Steve's cock hits his prostate. Soon enough Steve's yelling, his hips jerking up, and Bucky feels Steve's cock start spurting come inside him.

As Steve starts coming down from his orgasm, he starts squirming. Usually, when he does this, Bucky will slow his pace and wait until Steve's not as sensitive to start bouncing again, but this time Bucky doesn't stop. Steve's legs start spasming under Bucky's thighs, his biceps flexing and chest heaving as he lets out one, long whine.

"What is it, Stevie?" Bucky pants out, clenching up around Steve just to see him keen. "Can't take it?"

Bucky knows _exactly_ how to rile Steve up, and hinting that Steve might not be able to do something is the best way to get him to do exactly what you want. Predictably, Steve's eyebrows furrow and his lips set, and he stops trying to escape from his restraints.

"Do your worst, Barnes," he challenges. Bucky grins, all teeth, and leans down to slam their lips together. Do his worst, he certainly will.

Four orgasms in and Steve's whimpering, his head thrashing from side to side as Bucky languidly slides up and down his cock. Bucky's come twice from the constant abuse of his prostate, but unlike Steve, he can push through the discomfort. Also unlike Steve, Bucky _does_ have a refractory period, although it's a lot shorter than the regular person's, so at the moment his cock's soft and bouncing with every roll of his hips. Steve's chest and face have turned a bright red, his eyes watery and tear tracks running down his face. He's fucking gorgeous, and Bucky wants to see him _sobbing_.

He gets his wish after Steve-gasm number six, which Steve _screams_ through, but he hasn't said stop yet so Bucky keeps bouncing, rolling Steve's cock inside his body and clenching down whenever it looks like Steve's getting a bit _too_ comfortable. He doesn't know how long they've been at it for, but his thighs are getting sore and it's fully dark outside and their next-door neighbour has stopped banging on the wall because of their noisiness - either having given up or fallen asleep, Bucky's not sure which. He's getting a little delirious himself - his cock hasn't been hard for a while, and every thrust sends spikes of pleasure-pain up his spine, but Bucky's always been a bit of a masochist. Steve, on the other hand, is usually the one _delivering_ the pain. Not this time.

"Buck," Steve finally gasps out after his seventh orgasm. "Bucky, please."

"You getting sore, Stevie?" Bucky asks innocently, slamming his hips down just to hear Steve yell. "It too much for you?"

" _Yes_ ," Steve hisses out, his eyes squeezed shut as if to stave off the tears. "Please, baby, no more."

"How about this," Bucky says conversationally, and grins when Steve wails, "You come one more time, then I'll stop. How's that sound, Stevie?"

"I can't," Steve sobs, pressing his face into his bicep. "Bucky, please, I _can't_."

"Yes, you can," Bucky rebuts, leaning down to kiss Steve, the chasteness almost the opposite of what he's doing to Steve's abused cock. "Come on, honey, fill me up."

Bucky's already full to the brim with Steve's come - it's dripping out of his hole even though he's stuffed full, and his stomach's even distended slightly - just enough to soften his normally well-defined abs, and he sees Steve's eyes flash to it and his gaze turn hungry. Bucky's getting hard again, and he starts stroking himself with his right hand as he bounces on Steve's cock - he wants them to come at the same time, and while it's normally pretty hard to get it right, Steve's right on the edge and it probably won't take much for Bucky to follow him.

"Buck, Bucky, oh god," Steve cries out, his hips jerking upwards despite themselves. Bucky slowly slides his metal hand up Steve's body, and closes it gently around Steve's neck. 

Steve's head slams back against the pillows as he _screams_ , and Bucky feels himself fall right over with him as he milks Steve's cock and furiously jacks his own, painting Steve's chest with come. There's only a small dribble that comes out of Steve's cock, and when Bucky collapses against Steve's chest trying to catch his breath he feels it slowly soften and slip out of him, followed quickly by a gush of come. Bucky makes a face and shifts slightly, feeling Steve's come dribble out of his abused asshole. Steve's not even moving except for the rise and fall of his chest, and Bucky reaches up with trembling hands to undo the restraints holding Steve's hands to the headboard.

It takes a little while for Steve to come back to himself, in which time Bucky's curled up against his chest and started lazily drawing patterns in Steve's come-streaked chest hair. He's not sure he could get up even if he wanted to, and from the way Steve groans and presses his face to Bucky's head, Bucky doubts that Steve would be able to, either.

"That was amazing," Steve mumbles against Bucky's hair. Bucky chuckles quietly and kisses the skin under his lips.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Steve smacks a kiss to Bucky's temple and reaches down to gather Bucky up in his arms, wrapping them around Bucky like he's a particularly cuddly octopus. Bucky rolls his eyes but lets Steve smother him; he's always more affectionate after an orgasm, and after eight consecutive orgasms Steve's brain is probably nothing but happy sex hormones. 

"Maybe next time you should see how far you can push _me_ ," Bucky wonders out loud, then promptly realizes his mistake as Steve's arms tighten around him.

"Sweetheart," Steve says, and Bucky groans because he knows he's just dug himself into a hole, "I think that's the best idea you've had in ages."


End file.
